


Breathe

by Casimania



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Light Nipple Play, M/M, Making Out, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:16:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7606921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casimania/pseuds/Casimania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khadgar just wants to get some work done in peace, Lothar has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> I was initially inspired by this prompt: http://otpmusings.tumblr.com/post/145413276870/otp-question-to-end-all-otp-questions-who (hence the title) but then things got a bit out of control

Khadgar jumped in his seat with a startled gasp when Lothar loudly dropped himself on a chair beside him; he hadn’t heard him make his way across the library or move the chair near his own, he was infuriatingly silent for a man that big– especially while in full armor.

He glowered at him when the older man snickered at his surprised expression. “You should be more aware of your surroundings spell-chucker, I would probably have had a harder time sneaking on a child.”

Khadgar knew he was trying to bait him into some sort of reaction only to then poke fun at him for it, he _always_ did, so he didn’t deign him with an answer and went back to his work with a huff.

Or tried to, for 15 long minutes, because trying concentrate while Lothar read over his shoulder, huffed, wiggled in his seat making the chair squeak, hummed, scraped the chair against the floor as he sat more comfortably, _hunched on the desk impossibly close to Khadgar and forced him to scoot away so he had room to write and also didn’t feel his skin prickle from Lothar’s breathing against his ear_ wasn’t exactly comfortable.

But it had become somewhat of a routine lately. Lothar would sneak up on him in the library in the middle of the night and start bothering him. Khadgar figured it was a way to get him to go to sleep before sunrise after almost two weeks of Lothar’s nagging, since all he seemed to do was trying to distract him from his work until he stalked off huffing and retired to his chambers – or, on some rare occasions, Lothar felt too impatient and just bodily dragged him away as he clutched whatever book he could reach before being hauled off his chair and urged in his room’s direction. Khadgar still didn’t understand why Lothar didn’t just do that every time instead of spending his time sitting or standing beside him and getting him riled up enough to leave on his own.

Khadgar himself always felt rather conflicted about the situation. He couldn’t deny he would certainly greatly benefit from more than a few hours a day of sleep, but there was just _so much_ knowledge he had to absorb to be truly helpful in aiding the Alliance, and Lothar was totally hindering that with his nagging. But a small part of him looked forward to Lothar’s arrival for total selfish reasons. He was different in those moments, more playful and relaxed, and he had started getting more and more comfortable around the mage during his incursions in the library. Especially with his touches and teasing. The little touches where what kept Khadgar stubbornly stuck to his chair when Lothar came to him, even more than his determination to read every single useful book he could get his hands on in that library. He wasn’t entirely sure what Lothar meant with them, and he never dared asking him, but they had gotten more intimate and lingered more on him- and _by the Light_ , Khadgar enjoyed it entirely too much.

But Lothar seemed to be slipping a bit during their daily routines as well. He hadn’t checked on Khadgar at night for a few days but he had found himself several times with the Commander’s arm resting comfortably around his shoulder while he ate and Lothar slouched beside him while ranting about some stuffy noble being a dick or some other thing, and then there was the way he insisted on staying plastered to Khadgar’s side whenever they discussed something around the map in the armory and always ended up with a hand resting on Khadgar’s shoulder. And a dozen little other things that threw him off slightly, he was used to that aspect of Lothar in one specific setting. He didn’t know how to react to it in other situation. Especially when his embarrassing first reaction was to lean into Lothar and soak up every touch.

At night, in the library, he usually stalked off when Lothar’s touches proved to be too frustrating to deal with or his teasing made him puff up in indignation and retreat to preserve some of his dignity- or to avoid magically throwing library the Commander across the library. As tempting as the idea sounded it would have meant open war to Lothar and there were only so many non lethal spells he could throw his way to keep him at bay. And Lothar getting his hands on Khadgar would have surely ended up with him making a fool of himself.

That particular night Khadgar was snapped out of his thoughts and immediately chastised Lothar when he started playing with the objects on the desk and almost spilled his inkwell all over his notes. He ripped it out of Lothar’s hands and put it down on the desk as far away from him as he could manage. “Did you come all the way here at this hour of the night just to bother me again or did you _actually_ want something this time? I have actual work to finish here.”

Lothar had the gall to look offended and roll his eyes at him “Now bookw-”

Khadgar swatted his wandering hand away again as it tried to reach for a quill. “And would you stop playing with everything you get your hands on, I swear you’re worse than a toddler! These are important notes!”

Now Lothar looked mostly amused as he mockingly cradled his ‘hurt’ hand against his chest. “So bossy tonight, I like it.” And the bastard _winked_ at Khadgar.

“I- you-“ Khadgar felt his face heat up and spluttered a few times until he managed to choke out a “You are _insufferable_ ” and then mumbled “I’ll show you _bossy_ ” under his breath as he stubbornly turned away from Lothar and tried to gather all of his notes and finally head to his room for the night. But his inkwell was almost spilled on his notes again when a firm thigh slid against his own and he lost function of his hands for a second- just a second. Lothar chuckled and plucked the inkwell from his hands, setting it on the desk.

“Careful Khadgar, wouldn’t want to make a mess of your ‘important notes’.” Khadgar bristled at the mocking tone and tried to snarkily reply with a ‘ _Like you didn’t almost do that barely a few minutes ago_ ’; emphasis on _tried_ , because all that came out of his mouth was a rather embarrassing squeak because Lothar had rested a hand on his _thigh_ while he whispered _right in his ear_. He tried to ignore the little shiver his name leaving Lothar’s lips sent down his back. But he found it remarkably hard when the warm hand resting heavily against his thigh moved higher and _higher_ \- and his head snapped around so fast he almost headbutted Lothar when he felt a thumb start stroking him.

“Lothar!”

“ _Khadgar_.”

Lothar chuckled at his startled face and his mouth’s apparent inability to form coherent words as he just stared at him with wide eyes and worked his jaw uselessly – But he retreated slightly and stilled the hand on his thigh to give him some space to breathe… And Khadgar found himself rather embarrassingly turning in his chair and following Lothar when he stopped crowding him in, as if they were connected by a thread.

He suppressed a small gasp when the hand on his thigh travelled up and cupped his cheek. He felt his lower lip tremble as Lothar’s thumb ran over it, and the way the warrior leaned again toward him with a sharp intake of breath when the tip of his tongue snaked out to wet his lip made _him_ tremble.  
The hand cradling his face felt impossibly hot and Lothar was giving him such an intense look and he was leaning back in his chair and slowly guiding Khadgar towards him with his hand and – and then he whispered a hoarse “C’mere” and Khadgar basically _threw_ himself in the man’s arms and clumsily smashed their mouths together.

Khadgar had kissed – and had been kissed plenty of times back in Dalaran, but they had been quick and chaste pecks at first, and then sloppier and messier kisses as his peers and him got older and more daring.

But Lothar - Lothar kissed Khadgar like he wanted to _devour_ him.

After Khadgar had made his enthusiastic and uncoordinated first contact, Lothar had basically hauled him off his chair and into his lap and kissed him into a stupor. Khadgar found himself squirming as Lothar sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and then moaning around the tongue pushing its way into his mouth.

Was it even possible to pass out from being kissed? Because Khadgar was feeling more and more light-headed as Lothar’s mouth explored his own. He was sure he couldn’t get any more winded when he felt Lothar’s hands reach for his ass and squeeze it, pressing him even closer to the warrior’s body as he did so. He squirmed again in Lothar’s lap and felt like his lungs were ready to burst (as _something else_ was, he realized in his squirming) and then let out a pathetic little whine because suddenly Lothar was pulling away from him and holding him back by his shoulders but he wanted more and–

“Breathe.”

Lothar’s voice broke him out of his haze and–  oh yes _now_ he was breathing. The lightheadedness didn’t leave him completely but now he wasn’t feeling like he was about to pass out anymore and the burning in his lungs subsided. He hadn’t even noticed he had been holding his breath the whole time. Now he found himself rather embarrassed by the big gulp of breaths he was taking in as Lothar supported his whole body with two hands on his shoulders while looking him over with a satisfied little smile. He slumped forward a bit and sheepishly looked in Lothar’s eyes through his lashes, he _might_ have gotten a bit overenthusiastic while he was caught in the moment.

“Is this alright?” Lothar looked a mix of very proud and slightly worried at how he had reduced the mage just by kissing him. He tipped Khadgar’s face up with two fingers under his chin and looked at him with a questioning look.

 “Y-yes! ” He heaved an almost euphoric sigh, all he cared in that moment was that Lothar’s lips were shiny and swollen from their kissing and his pupils were blown wide and he looked as dazed and hungry for more as Khadgar felt.

 So when his breathing had calmed enough he surged forward once more, and this time it was him who aggressively claimed Lothar’s mouth. It must have taken him by surprise because Khadgar was rewarded with a muffled groan while he wrapped his hands around Lothar’s neck. He slipped his tongue in Lothar’s mouth and at the same time also slipped a hand in his hair and gripped them experimentally. Lothar’s hand wrapped once more around his ass and started squeezing it with enthusiasm so he gripped his hair harder and pulled them while biting into Lothar’s lower lip, making him buckled his hips up against Khadgar and groan louder. He was happy to discover that, from what he could feel pressing against him, Lothar was just as affected as he was by their kissing session.

He tilted Lothar’s head up and he took advantage of the position to bite into Khadgar’s neck. He yelped and gripped Lothar’s hair harder, only to press him more firmly against his neck when he started worrying the skin between his skin and hum appreciatively, sending more shivers down Khadgar’s back. Lothar proceeded to bite and suck marks into his skin, kissing his way up until he playfully bit at his jaw too and then finally their mouths met again. Aided by the hands kneading his ass he started rocking in Lothar’s lap and rubbed himself feverishly against him.

Some part of him vaguely noted that while it was late at night someone could have still wandered into them, especially since the only thing muffling their needy and excited loud noises were each others’ mouths. And they were in the _royal library_ , for crying out loud, it wasn’t certainly lacking in guards wandering at night. A bigger part of him noticed instead how his already uncomfortably hard cock twitched when Lothar sucked Khadgar’s tongue in his mouth and he untangled his hand from Lothar’s hair to clumsily reach for his trousers; he had just meant to open them and ease the pressure a bit but he somehow found himself with his dick hanging out freely as he stroked it frantically while Lothar bit into his collarbone.

“Mmmh… Ah- _Anduin_! “ Lothar swatted his hand away with a growl and then there was a spit-slicked, much larger and rougher one stroking him and Khadgar moaned loudly in Lothar’s mouth as it descended on his own again.

As if it wasn’t all already overwhelming enough for him, Lothar urged him to open his shirt and he made it as far as his navel before Lothar was biting and kissing his shoulders and chest too. He whimpered when Lothar greedily sucked a nipple in his mouth and started playing with it with his tongue and teeth. It was a rather new and unexpected sensation,  but not an unwelcome one, especially when he pressed his teeth more forcefully on it and then gave the red and puffy skin a kiss when Khadgar whimpered pitifully – only to trail a line of kisses on his chest until he reached his other nipple and took it into his mouth too.

In the end it proved too much to him; the hand deftly stroking him, the thumb teasingly rubbing over his slit, the _other_ hand that had made its way under his trousers to grasp and knead more firmly  the pale and soft flesh of his backside, the mouth alternating sucking and biting at his nipples – he had reached his limit. When he felt a finger slip between his cheeks and teasingly press at his hole he finally broke down and hid his face in Lothar’s shoulder as he came with a muffled cry, his body helplessly spasming and trembling.

“Nnngh- _Ah_! Anduin, _Anduin_ -“ He kept whimpering Lothar’s name against his neck between gasps and moans as Lothar helped him ride his orgasm out, setting a faster and harder pace until Khadgar felt dizzy and boneless and the hand on his overstimulated dick started feeling almost uncomfortable. As he tried to regain his breath in huge gulps once more Lothar bent down to give one last playful bite to his nipple and a few tugs at his now completely soft dick before tucking it back in his trousers.

His breath stabilized a bit and the hand on his backside slid up and started stroking his back… As sated as he was feeling nestled in Lothar’s arms he could have almost felt comfortable enough to fall asleep. But there was a sticky mess–   _his_ sticky mess between them and Lothar was currently _licking it off his fingers_ with excruciating slowness while throwing suggestive looks Khadgar’s way.

"You are a terrible–” Lothar interrupted him with a hum and sucked a finger in his mouth, and when it slid out with a wet sound Khadgar’s traitorous dick twitched in interest “– _terrible_ man and I hate you.”

“Hmm, _for some reason_ I had gotten the impression you had enjoyed yourself…” And he flicked one of Khadgar’s sore nipples, causing him to gasp and Lothar to laugh.

He wanted to wipe that smug grin off Lothar’s face and he found his opportunity when he noticed Lothar was still as hard as when Khadgar had first landed in his lap. He grabbed Lothar’s cock through his trousers and gave it one firm, hard squeeze. It earned him a strangled gasp and Lothar arching up into him, and this time it was _his_ turn to grin smugly at the man under him. He pressed the palm of his hand against Lothar cock and watched with smug satisfaction as he squirmed and let his eyes flutter shut for a moment.

 His moment of glory ended immediately after when he tried to quickly scoot off Lothar to avoid retaliation and instead two hands snaked under his thighs and he found himself holding tight onto Lothar as he raised to his feet with Khadgar still clinging to him.

He _might_ have squeaked again and flushed when Lothar started marching out of the library. “Lothar! You- my shirt! My trousers- We can’t just-”

Lothar shushed him with a snort and a pat on his ass “Don’t get your robes in a twist spell-chucker, I _know_ which way to go to avoid meeting anyone.”

He was right, he knew the place like the back of his hand and was aware of the guards’ movements. That helped Khadgar calm down slightly but he buried his face in Lothar’s shoulder again anyway.

He also _tried_ to ignore the way his half-hard dick rubbed against Lothar’s belly while he walked but he soon found himself whining against Lothar’s neck. His arousal, the way his oversensitive nipples where rubbing against Lothar’s shirt and the continuous friction against his dick where coaxing it into hardness once more and Lothar seemed to be taking his sweet time making his way to his room. He tried wiggling and urging him to go faster but quickly desisted when he just ended up rubbing himself harder against Lothar.

They finally reached his door and Khadgar was let down; he realized just how wobbly his legs felt only when he took a step back and almost went crashing on the floor. Lothar effortlessly caught him with an arm around his waist and urged him inside his room with a chuckle.

 As soon as the door clicked shut behind them Khadgar found himself being crowded against it by Lothar, who blocked him against it with two hands planted firmly on each side of his head. He had that wolfish grin on his face again and Khadgar fisted his hands in Lothar’s shirt with determination and dragged him down for another heated kiss.


End file.
